Starting Over
by YMGH
Summary: After finding her boyfriend Brody with her best friend Santana, Rachel realize she needs to start over, and with her sister Marley, she starts a new jorney filled with incredible adventures... (HISTORIA PAUSADA)
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_ _This is a story I have publish already and I'm still publishing, but i have it in spanish. And I thought, Why not have it in English? So here it is… I hope you guys like it. But first some basics:_

 _1\. This is a Rachel/Puck story._

 _2\. Puck sister is 18, her name is Sara and is played by Lucy Hale_

 _3\. Puck, Finn, Sam, Blaine and Ryder are a Boy Band, and of course they're named **'New Directions'**._

 _4\. I have an OC named Rose Thommas played by Ariana Grande._

 _5\. Marley is Rachel little sister._

 _6\. Pairings are: Rachel/Puck, Finn/Quinn, Sam/Sara, Blaine/Rose, Ryder/Marley._

 _7\. This story has nothing to do with the show._

 _I don't own Glee, just this Story…_

* * *

 **Prologue**

I enter his house with the key he always keeps under de mat, excited by the surprise that I had prepared for him, as I near his bedroom I heard laughter of a boy and a girl, but not just any boy or any girl, but my boyfriend's Brody of 2 years and my best friend Santana. For a moment I thought maybe it was my imagination, but when I opened the door of his bedroom, it was what I thought. I saw them, my best friend almost naked kissing my boyfriend, who only wore boxers.

I was stunned, I start it to feel my eyes filled with tears, I could not believe what was happening, after so many years of telling her all my secrets, sharing everything with her, only for her to betray me this way.

After realizing that they were still kissing and touching, all the fury and anger I never thought possible feeling, started to rise through my veins, and so I slam shut the door. They were startled and opened their eyes wide when they saw me at the door.

''Rachel is not what you think, I can explain'' says Santana.

''That it is not what I think? ¡I just found you, whom I thought was my best friend, about to have sex with my boyfriend!'' I shouted with all the anger I was feeling.

''Let me explain Rachel'' says Brody.

''What are you going to explain?! That you accidentally fell on her, my almost naked best friend, just wearing boxers?! How stupid do you think I am?!'' I shouted "From now on you're both dead to me'' I say as I head to the door.

''Rachel, please don't do this, you're my best friend, don't do this please, let me explain'' Santana whispered with tears in her eyes.

''Don't do this?'' I laughed wryly ''I was leaving everything for you, I was going to stay here, go to community college, do a career that I did not love. I was going to give up a scholarship from one the best school of New York, I was going to give it all up for both you, just for you guys to pay me this way, cheating on me, lying for God knows how long. Now I understand why you always put excuses for me not to meet your 'boyfriend''' I said in quotes ''And you always disappeared when she was going out with her boyfriend'' I said pointing to Brody ''But I'm just the stupid Rachel, easy for everyone lie to. It's done. I'm done with you. With both you''

And then I walked out of there with my head held high, while drying my tears.

* * *

 _ **This is just the prologue, I probably should say this on my other story but it kinda flee my mind, English is not my first language so try and put out with me here.**_

 _ **I have a Polyvore account so the outfits for the characters will be there. You can look for me as ygarcia21, then look for the collection with the same name as this story and there will be every outfit I make for each chapter.**_


	2. Making Decisions

**I don't own Glee...**

* * *

 **Making Decisions**

I got on my father's SUV and drove to my house. On the way I started thinking about what I would do, I would go to New York to study music and acting, at NYADA with a scholarship, even though I don't need the money, my father is a renowned businessman, owner of a large chain of hotels distributed throughout the world, besides being a major shareholder of a makeup brand called _**LB Cosmetics**_. So you could say I'm like really rich, along with a heritage my grandmother left my sister and me before she died.

But back to the present, I have to look for an apartment near NYADA, I'll move there and make my dreams come true. Now I only hope my father doesn't object.

I get to my house and I go directly to my father's office, I take a deep breath before knocking and after hearing a _''Come in''_ I open the door.

''Dad, you got a minute? '' I ask.

''Of course honey. Come in and take sit'' he said a little confused ''What you want to talk about? I imagine it must be important because you rarely come to me in the office, we usually talk over breakfast'' He said.

''Yes, it's really important'' I take a deep breath and let it all out ''I decided to move to New York and take the scholarship NYADA offered me'' I said.

He look more confused now. ''I thought you decided to study literature at OSU, that you want it to be a writer. What make you change your mind?'' He asks.

''I was, but I realized I was doing it for the wrong reasons, and that it wasn't worth letting go of my real dream for some people who didn't appreciated'' I said

''What do you mean by the wrong reasons? And 'People who didn't appreciated'?'' He asks.

I take a deep breath before answering.

''I was going to stay here so that I didn't have to get away from Santana and Brody'' He looks at me with a shock face ''But today I realized that they aren't worth it, for me to leave my real dream.'' I end it whispering.

''Why?''

''Because… I found them together, at Brody's place'' I replied ''They were almost naked, and I confront them and it turns out they have been cheating on me for a long time'' whispered with tears in my eyes.

I look at my father; and found him leaning back in his chair, with a tense jaw and his knuckles almost white, trying to contain his fury.

''Are you saying that the girl that was like a third daughter to me have been betraying you and the boy that swore to never hurt you, was laughing in all our faces?'' I ask through his clenched teeth.

''Yes'' I whispered as a tear escaped me.

''And you're leaving to stay away from them or because it really is your dream?'' He asks.

''Honestly, both. But my dream is what really motivates me'' replied ''You know I always dreamed to become a Broadway actress like mom, and I love singing. Maybe one day, be on Broadway like her, or my own television show, or have my own album'' I said thinking of things that I know would make me happy in the future.

''You always like to go to all of her performances'' He answered smiling ''When do you plan on leaving? ''

''There's still two months left for the beginning of the semester, I have to call the dean and tell her that I accept the scholarship, I have to look for an apartment'' I said signing ''Maybe in a couple of weeks, so I can get familiar with the area and find a good place'' I answered hopping for him to say yes.

''Well, I think there's nothing I can do to change your mind, can I?'' He asks making me shake my head ''Ok then, I wish you good luck''. I smiled excitedly ''You'll stay in my hotel, while you find an apartment, okay?'' He says.

''Yes, thank you, thank you, thank youuuuu'' I said excited, I sat on his lap and hugged him with all my strength ''I love you dad, I'll miss so much'' I whispered in his ear.

''And I love you, honey. But you still have two very important things to do before you start planning your trip'' He said.

''What?'' I asked with intrigue.

''Telling your mother, but more importantly telling your sister'' He said smiling.

And just like that I stop smiling, not for my mom, but my sister Marley. You see my sister and I have always been united, and we are the best friends in the world, and when she learned that I would stay in Ohio she was so excited, so when I tell her that I'm going to New York, she will not be very happy to say the least.

Marley is 17 and just entering her senior year, she has the face of an angel but the personality of a devil. We are very similar, but physically she is taller and with longer hair, and let's not forget that she got mom's eyes, while I have dad's.

* * *

After leaving dad's office I went to his room where I know Mom will be, just about to go to bed. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

''¡Come in! '' She yelled.

When I open the door, I find her sitting in bed in her pajamas, with her phone in her hands.

''Hey ma, you're busy?'' I ask nervously.

''Of course not, honey I was just about to go to sleep, what happened?'' She asks nicely.

''I wanted to talk with you.''

''Sure come here, sit with me. '' She says patting the bed.

I close the door, walked to the bed and crawl under the sheets snuggling next to her.

''What happened sweetie? Why do you have that face? It looks like you're about to cry'' She says hugging me.

And only then it just hit me. I was crying in my mother's arms while telling what happened with Santana and Brody. I didn't want to cry 'cause I didn't want to look weak, but it's not easy having spent most of my life being friends with someone and then realize that that person didn't deserve the affection you had for her and that prefers to betray her best friend after all the time they've spent together.

And Brody… oh Brody ... What I can say? I loved him, I really loved him.

''I cannot believe that Brody did that to me, and with Santana of all the people...

''God, you guys practically grew up together, how could she even think about betraying you like that?'' She said a little distraught.

''I don't know'' I said sniffing ''Santana was almost my sister and Brody...'' I cried ''I really thought we had a future together...''

''Oh honey ... I don't know what to say to avoid you from suffering. But you must know that you have me here whenever you need me'' She said hugging me.

''I know ma, thanks.'' I said, hugging her stronger.

''That's not all of it, am I right?'' She looked at me suspiciously.

''No'' I sighed and pulled away a little to look into her eyes.

''What wrong baby?''

''I decided to accept the scholarship NYADA offer me.'' I said looking at my hands.

''You're moving to New York?'' She asks.

''Yes'' I whispered.

''You think I will get mad if you go to New York? Look at me'' She asked, lifting my head ''I want the best for you and for you to make all your dreams come true and to fulfill those dreams. If you have to do it in another country, away from us, so be it ... never let anyone come between your dreams, all right?'' She said.

''Thanks mom'' I smiled slowly ''I really don't know what I'd do without you'' I said.

''No need to thank what for me is a pleasure doing. And I will always support you'' She said smiling ''And now why don't you go to your room, take your guitar and sing your feelings away so that you can let go of the sadness and welcome a new start. What do you think?'' She said.

I nodded ''Ok, what do you want me to sing?''

''What you need to release all that sadness'' She said.

''I think I know what song will play. Thanks ma'' I hugged her and got out of the bed, stood in the door-way ''Good night, have a nice rest.''

''Your too, and Rachel?''

''Yeah?'' I asks turning around.

''Good luck telling Marley'' She says smiling.

''Thank'' I replied sarcastically ''I think I'll need it''

I closed the door and walk to my room, I went straight to my bathroom, washed my face and put on my pajamas, before taking my guitar. I sat under the covers and I started playing my guitar and let my voice be guided by my heart...

 _Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me_

 _I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong_

 _Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right_

 _Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

 _I told you everything, opened up and let you in_

 _You made me feel alright, for once in my life_

 _Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be_

 _So together, but so broken up inside_

 _Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep_

 _I'm barely hanging on_

 _Here I am, once again_

 _I'm torn into pieces, can´t deny it, can´t pretend_

 _Just thought you were the one_

 _Broken up, deep inside_

 _But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

 _Behind these hazel eyes_

 _Swallow me, then spit me out_

 _For hating you, I blame myself_

 _Seeing you, it kills me now_

 _No, I don't cry on the outside anymore_

 _Anymore_

 _Here I am, once again_

 _I'm torn into pieces, can´t deny it, can´t pretend_

 _Just thought you were the one_

 _Broken up, deep inside_

 _But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

 _Behind these hazel eyes_

 _Behind these hazel eyes…_

I closed my eyes and let the tears flow. After a minute of crying, I dry the tears, took a deep breath and I vowed to never again cry over Brody. From now on I will focus on me and making my dreams come true.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked the first chapter, the song is**_ **Kelly Clarkson - Behind These Hazel Eyes** _ **, I was listening to it while writing and it seemed appropriate, think of it as an acoustic and slow version.**_

 _ **Outfit of Rachel sleepwear is on Polyvore.**_


	3. Goodbye Lima, Hello New York

_**Glee does not belong to me, just the story and my OC characters.**_

* * *

 **Goodbye Lima, Hello New York**

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

I got up at 8:00 am, And went to my bathroom, looking in the mirror , I think about how two weeks have passed already, I have it all planned out, but I yet haven't told Marley I'm going to New York. Tomorrow.

 _I better tell her fast or she won't let me go_. ─I think to myself.

I took a warm shower to relax myself and try to forget all this last week, that have been so stressful. You may wonder what happened for me to be so tense. Well, I had to call Carmen Tibideaux to confirm my NYADA scholarship. Besides that, Brody and Santana have been calling and sending messages, at one point I had shut the door in their faces. And my father was about to kill Brody on several occasions. But what stress me the most is the fact that I haven't had the courage to talk to Marley about leaving in New York.

I got out the shower, and dressed in jeans shorts, a sweater with a fallen shoulder and comfy sandals to be at home. I left my room and went to the pool area, where I know my sister and parents are having breakfast.

"Good Morning" I say to everyone.

"Good Morning" They replied simultaneously.

"Hey Rachel, What are your plans for tomorrow?" Marley asks.

I look at my dad, who looked at me reproachfully.

"Why?" I replied nervously.

"I was thinking that we could go shopping, and maybe watch a movie, what do you say?" she responds.

"Mm, I can't go out with you tomorrow" I say to Marley.

"Why?" she asks. I take a deep breath before answering

"Well ... Mm ... You'll see Marley... I decided to accept the scholarship NYADA offered me, and I'm leaving to New York tomorrow"

"What?!" she shouted at me "Why? I thought you said you'll go to college here, that you wouldn't go," she says sadly "Why am I hearing this now?"

"Because I hadn't had the courage to tell you, and also it would do me good to find some space from Lima and NYADA is one of the best academies of arts I know, and it's a great opportunity" while I was responding I saw as a tear fell from her eyes. "Don't cry please"

"It's just, I don't want you to go, and I don't want to be alone" she whispers.

"I propose something" Mom says. "What as if Marley goes with you, that way she'll spends the rest of the summer you, helps you find an apartment and then she'll return with you, when you come for your things"

"A little help would be good" I say looking at Marley.

"Can I, dad?" Marley asks while looking at Dad begging.

"All right, but only if you promise to come back at least a week before Marley begins her senior year" he says smiling at us.

We both jumped out of our chairs and hugged him while saying _'Thank you, thank you, Thank Youuu'_ and gave him a big kiss.

* * *

The rest of the day we spent it shopping and packing our bags, calling the travel agency to buy the ticket for Marley. I decided to pack up my room when I come back after finding an apartment.

After dinner we decided to watch a movie with the family. After arguing for about 30 minutes, we decided on a comedy. We spent the night with laughter and tears.

I decided to go to bed early 'cause the flight leaves at 10 am, and we wanted to get up early.

Before going to bed I grab my guitar, and I remembered this song from New Directions, a boy band which Marley obsessed with, and from the first time I heard it I remember my grandmother, it's called Moments _**(A/N: ORIGINALLY THE SONG BELONGS TO ONE DIRECTION BUT IN THE STORY IS A SONG OF NEW DIRECTIONS)**_ and is very beautiful, it reminds me every moment spent singing this song with Santana, who I thought was my best friend.

So I took my guitar and started playing...

 _Shut the door_

 _Turn the light off_

 _I wanna be with you_

 _I wanna feel your love_

 _I wanna lay beside you_

 _I cannot hide this_

 _Even though I try_

 _Heart beats harder_

 _Time escapes me_

 _Trembling hands_

 _Touch skin_

 _It makes this harder_

 _And the tears stream down my face_

 _Close the door_

 _Throw the key_

 _Don't wanna be reminded_

 _Don't wanna be seen_

 _Don't wanna be without you_

 _My judgment's clouded_

 _Like tonight's sky_

 _Hands are silent_

 _Voice is numb_

 _Try to scream out my lungs_

 _It makes this harder_

 _And the tears stream down my face_

 _If we could only have this life_

 _For one more day_

 _If we could only turn back time_

 _You know I'll be_

 _Your life_

 _Your voice_

 _Your reason to be_

 _My love_

 _My heart_

 _Is breathing for this_

 _Moment_

 _In time_

 _I'll find the words to say_

 _Before you leave me today_

 _Flashing lights in my mind_

 _Going back to the time_

 _Playing games in the street_

 _Kicking balls with my feet_

 _There's a numb in my toes_

 _Standing close to the edge_

 _There's a pile of my clothes_

 _At the end of your bed_

 _As I feel myself fall_

 _Make a joke of it all_

 _You know I'll be_

 _Your life_

 _Your voice_

 _Your reason to be_

 _My love_

 _My heart_

 _Is breathing for this_

 _Moment_

 _In time_

 _I'll find the words to say_

 _Before you leave me today_

 _Before you leave me today…_

While I was singing, memories of everything I lived with Brody in the last two years come to mind, and without noticing a tear rolls down my cheek.

When finished singing, I dry the tears, took a deep breath and then I settle under my sheets and let Morpheus take me is his arms to a world of quiet and peace.

* * *

 _ **Rachel outfit is on Polyvore. Look me as ygarcia21 and you'll find a collection with the same name as the story.**_

 _ **Xoxoxo…**_


	4. New Life, New Town

_**Glee does not belong to me, just the story.**_

* * *

 **New Life, New Town**

* * *

' _I pick my poison and it's you, Nothing could kill me like you do, You're going straight to my head, And I'm heading straight for the edge, I pick my poison and it's you…'_

I wake up to the sound of my alarm, I look at my phone (IPhone 6), 7:00 am. I get up, take a shower, and then I put a pair of black jeans on, brown boots, a white sleeveless top and a brown leather jacket. I take my purse with all my documents on it, and then I look at my phone, I had 2 missed calls, from Brody and Santana. A voice message from Brody and text from Santana. It said:

 _ **''Rachel, I'm seriously sorry, you're my best friend, I don't want to lose, please call me''**_

I delete it and check the time, 8:05 PM. I take my suitcase and went to the dining room, where my family was waiting for me to have breakfast before living to the airport.

"Good morning" I greeted with a smile.

"Good morning" they responded

"How are you?" Marley asks.

"I'm good" I answered while eating a toast "Why?" I ask puzzled.

"Last night we heard you sing" Dad said with a worried look.

"I'm fine, really" I replied convinced "I just needed to let out all of the sadness I felt and have a fresh start, so to speak. You know, leave free of sorrows"

"Okay, if you say so, I try to believe that's the reason" Dad answered "But hey, finish with breakfast to take to the airport"

We kept eating quietly and at 9:00 am we were at the airport saying goodbye to Mom and Dad. Before boarding the plane I decided to listen to the voice message Brody left me.

 _ **''Rachel, I really regret how things happened, I know i was an idiot and I hurt you, I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'll do the impossible for you to forgive me, if it's the last thing I do, because I love you and I'm really sorry''**_

 _If you loved me you wouldn't had cheated on me with my best friend_ -I thought.

I took my cell phone and remove the sim card. I sigh as I held it in my hands and then throw it away in the trash can near me. I look at my sister who was looking at me strangely.

"Why did you do that?" Marley asks.

"Because I'm going to start from scratch" I replied smiling.

 _ **''Passengers of the flight 127 bound for New York City, please address the door 25''**_

"That's our flight" exclaimed smiling.

We headed to the door 25 to board our plane, once we did, we decided to rest during the trip, so I took my headphones and put on a soft and romantic music to help sleep, I decided to first hear Photograph by Ed Sheeran ...

 _Loving can hurt_

 _Loving can hurt Sometimes_

 _But it's the only thing that I know_

 _When it gets hard_

 _You know it can get hard Sometimes_

 _It is the only thing That Makes us feel alive_

 _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _These memories we made for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts are never broken_

 _Times still frozen forever_

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket_

 _Of your ripped jeans_

 _Holdin 'me closer_

 _'Til our eyes meet_

 _You will not ever be alone_

 _Wait for me to come home..._

* * *

After arriving in New York we took a taxi to the hotel, where we were given the key to the special suite that Dad always has in every hotel, just for us, on the suite we each took a room to sleep a little longer before going to dinner.

I woke up at 6:00 pm, I took a shower and dressed with blue knee high dress and white wedge sandals, and went to wake Marley.

"Marley... Marley, wake" I said moving her by the shoulders.

"Hmm?" she grunted.

"Wake up, it's almost 7, and we haven't eaten all day, just the disgusting food on the plane"

"You want to go out for dinner?" she said as she settled into bed.

"I was thinking about going to the hotel restaurant and ask the chef to make us our favorite dinner, but if you want go elsewhere" I replied.

"Not it's okay. Just let me take a shower and then we can go down to the restaurant" she said as she headed to the bathroom.

"Okay, but don't take too long, in the meantime I'll call dad to let him know we're here" I said while taking her cellphone.

"Okay" she said as she closed the bathroom door.

After Marley chose a black long summer dress and some red sandals, and after having finished talking to Dad, we went down to the hotel restaurant, and on the way we were planning what we would do tomorrow.

"So what are we doing?" Marley asks.

"Well, tomorrow we will go to NYADA get my schedule for the semester and then go and look for an apartment" I said before drinking some water.

"And when are we going to explore New York?" She asks smiling.

"When we find an apartment, I promise we'll go to Central Park, Times Square, the beach, wherever you want to go" I said raising my right hand. "Word of a sister" I say making us laugh.

* * *

After dinner we returned to our suite and sat down to watch a movie before bed, until Marley decided to break the silence.

"Rachel?" She ask softly.

"Yeah?" I replied in the same tone of voice.

"What are you going to do with Brody and Santana?"

"Well, now that you mention it, tomorrow we'll go buy a new sim card for my phone and you must promise that no one besides you, Mom and Dad, nobody in Lima will have my number" I looked at her seriously. "Marley Promise me, no one but you three"

"I promise, but you know they'll found a way to contact you" she answered.

"I know, but I will do my best to avoid them until they leave alone" I replied. "We'd better go to sleep it's almost 12 and we have to get up early tomorrow" I said standing up.

"Okay" she said standing up. "Good night, Rachel"

"Good night Marley" I replied before I went to my room.

While I took out my makeup to wash my face I look in the mirror and think about what Marley said, I know that she's right but I'll do possible so that they know nothing about me nor I them, at least until I stop caring and I can look them in the face without feeling my heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

After washing my face, I get into bed and turn out the light in the room.

Tomorrow is a new day, and I hope it'll be full of surprises.

* * *

 _ **Rachel and Marley outfits are on Polyvore. I hope you like it and leave your comments.**_


	5. Meeting New Horizons

_**Glee does not belong to me...**_

* * *

 **Meeting New Horizons**

 _ **Rachel POV**_

The next morning after taking a good long shower and choose an outfit for the day, we went to NYADA to look for my schedule for this semester. Then we went to buy a sim card for my phone so I can call dad to give him and mom my new number. Then we started looking for a new apartment.

After 30 minutes of walking we arrived at an apartment building, apparently, 5 floors. So I decided to go up and take look, we asked the security guard if there was any department available, and thank of the Holy Spirit, there is one on the fifth floor, so I ask to see it and he told us he'll call the agent, after waiting a few minutes he told us that the agent would come within 3 hours because she was busy right now, so we decided to go and get something to eat as its only 1 pm.

"Okay, we have until three to explore a little, get something to eat and then come back at 4 to see the department" I said as I got out of the building where Marley was waiting for me.

"But first let's get something to eat. I have very hungry, and according to Google maps there's a McDonald's two blocks down here" Marley says while looking at her phone.

"Well, I'm hungry too, so let's go" I said starting to walk.

"Okay, but I'm not surprised you're hungry, if it were for you, you would be eating the whole day" she said walking beside me.

"That's not true, it's just that I get so hungry a lot" I said.

"Yeah right" I replied sarcastically.

After walking for 10 we arrived at McDonald's and sat at a table for two, they took our order and while we waited for our food, something I never thought would happen, happened.

"Marley?" I said, looking over her shoulder.

"What?" She said looking up from her iphone.

"Aren't those the guys from New Directions?" I asked, making her turned around.

"Oh, my God!" She exclaimed softly.

"Marley don't do anything stupid, please" I say begging.

"But I just want to say hello, look at Ryder Lynn, his so cute" she answered sighing.

"Marley, Please" I begged again

* * *

 _ **Puck POV**_

We just came from an interview for a teen magazine, and as always Ryder's hungry so we decided to go to McDonald's for something to eat so we told Sheldon Beiste, our bodyguard, to take us in the SUV before going to the Mansion.

Every time I think of the mansion, I remember my childhood and how I used to live in Lima, Ohio, it was so different from how I live now, before it was my mother who had to work overtime in a hospital to pay for the education of Sara and me, and for a while all I thought was that it would always be a loser and end up like with a kid or in jail, but thank God after graduating and moving to LA looking for something that would inspire me to get money and help mom, a famous producer hear me sing and thought it would be good for the band that he was forming, so a month later I met these crazy guys.

Finn, who is a giant, literally, plays drums and has a great voice, his like the father of the family, keeps us all in our place and not let the fame go up to our heads.

Then it's Blaine, at first we thought he was gay but then we found that wasn't the case when we met his girlfriend Tina, he plays the piano and sings great, sometimes even plays guitar.

Then there's Sam, who has a bromance with Blaine, it's like they had known each other since childhood. He sings and plays the guitar and the bass, his a very humble guy and sometimes a little crazy. And unfortunately my sister has a crush on him, even though she doesn't know I know about it.

Next is Ryder, who suffers from dyslexia, so it was hard for him to study when he was in high school, but when he's playing the drums, the guitar or singing is when we see who he really is.

And at the end there's me, the BadBoy of the band as some magazines have categorized me after I left my ex, I play the guitar and have a good voice, in my and our producer opinion, but anyway as I said before I have a sister, she's 18 years, and she is in her first year in college.

"Guys, I'm hungry!" Ryder exclaimed, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Really" Blaine said sarcastically, and we all laughed.

"Don't worry Ryder we're almost at McDonald's" Sheldon says.

"¡McDonald's!" we all yell.

Upon arriving we sat at our favorite table, beside the large window. Then they brought us our food, we were eating our lunch when I looked around us and saw two girls at a table far away from us, they were discussing, apparently of us 'cause they kept looking at us.

 _Directioners_ ─I thought, just then one of them got up and approached our table, while the other girl called for her. Probably ashamed.

"Hey guys" she says arriving at our table with a shy smile.

"Hi" we all said.

"What can we do for you?" Finn asks.

"Well, it's just... I wanted to know... if I could have your autograph, and I'm sorry, I know you guys are busy" she said a little nervous.

"No problem" said Ryder, making her blush.

"Are you alone?" Blaine asks. _Just what I was going to say._

"Mm no. I am with my sister" she said, pointing at the other girl, which was a still on their table.

"Why didn't she came with you?" I asked.

"Well, it just that she's a little embarrassed" she replied with a smile.

"Why don't you guys sit with us? That way you can lose some of that embarrassment" replied Sam.

"No, it's okay, we don't want to bother you. Besides we're almost leaving" she replied blushing.

"You're not bothering us" Ryder replied.

"It's True, Why don't you tell her to come over?" I asked her.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yes!" we all said.

"Okay, we'll be right back" she said before going to talk to her sister.

* * *

 _ **Rachel POV**_

After I told Marley the boys from New Directions were here, she and I were arguing, because she wanted us to ask for an autograph, to which I refused completely.

"Come Rachel, please" she said putting the face of hurt puppy.

"Dont insist Marley, and do not give me that face, you know that doesn't work with mebesides they're probably tired of fans approaching them all the time, or they're probably busy and came here for a break" I said making up excuses.

"Oh, please, it'll just be 5 minutes and then we can go" she keep pleading.

"I said no, Marley" I kept refusing.

"Well, if you don't want to come with me, I'll go alone" she said standing up.

"What?! Don't! Marley!" I yelled softly and she just ignored me.

 _Great_ ─ I thought.

* * *

When she had a few minutes talking with them I saw her pointing at me. _Oh no! This isn't good_ ─I thought. I saw one of them looked at me, a hot, tall, hazel eyes, which could make anyone miss in them and I like a fool couldn't help but blush. Then I saw that Marley walked away with a smile on her face and approached our table.

"Come on" she said happy and picking up her purse.

"Where are we going?" I asked, suspecting the answer.

"To sit with them" she said. Exactly what I suspected.

"Are you crazy?!" I exclaimed "We cannot sit with them, we return to the building, we cannot stay" I try putting that as an excuse, although I know it wouldn't work.

"Rachel, there's still half an hour to 4:00 pm, let's go" she said looking at me seriously.

"Ok, fine" I said standing up, making her smiled excited "But if you embarrass me you'll have to clean the apartment for a week" I said, daring her.

"Yeah whatever, stop complaining" she answered.

I took my purse and we headed to their table. _It can't be that bad, just be positive_ -I thought as we got to the table and Marley greet the boys so we sat with them.

* * *

 _ **AND THE GUYS APPEARED!**_

 _ **Marley and Rachel outfits are on Polyvore, you already know how to find my page.**_

 _ **Xoxoxo…**_


	6. Getting to Know New York

**Glee does not belong to me...**

 **Getting to Know New York**

* * *

 _ **Puck POV**_

We watched as the girl tried to convince her sister, and after a few minutes, she returned to the table with her sister and they sat with us, she sat next to Ryder and her sister in front of me, and it would be stupid to say I didn't realized how beautiful she is, with chestnut brown hair slightly below the shoulders, slightly tanned skin, brown eyes and a mesmerizing lips that made me want to eat it with kisses. I went out of my thoughts when Sam spoke.

"And what are your names?" Sam asked.

"Well my name is Marley" said the girl who asked for the autograph.

"And I'm Rachel" her sister said.

"And what brings you here? Besides the good food" Ryder wonder.

"Well we are looking for an apartment" Marley replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm looking for an apartment, you're just on vacation" Rachel says looking at Marley.

"It's the same thing" Marley replied, to which we all laughed.

"Well, And why do you want to move?" Finn asks.

"Well I got a scholarship to an academy of arts and I decided to buy an apartment, and we just arrive to the city" Rachel replied.

"Cool. And what will you study?" I asked.

"Music and Acting at NYADA" she answered.

"Really? Is not that the school that Sara got in? Finn asks.

"Really? Who's Sara?" Rachel asks.

"My sister" I answered. "She got a partial scholarship in NYADA"

"Maybe, you should get to know her. That way you guys won't be alone in classes" Blaine suggested.

"It's not a bad idea" Marley and Ryder said at the same time, which made them looked at each other at the same time and blush.

"Maybe we could meet again and that way you can meet her, and we can give you a tour of the city" I suggested. _Anything to see her again_ -I thought.

"Mm... Sure" Rachel said. "Besides I think we found an apartment, which means we have time to spare"

"Then it's a deal" Sam said.

"Cool. But now we must leave" Rachel said standing up.

"So soon?" I said without thinking.

"Yes, we have to see the apartment, and sign some papers and watching the time we have 20 minutes before we meet with the agent" She said, looking at her watch.

"We can give you a lift" we offered.

"Don't worry, the apartment is about 10 minutes from here" Marley said.

"Well, then what about we meet tomorrow at 10 am?" said Ryder.

"Yeah sure. Do you guys know the hotel _**HS &RM**_?" Marley asks.

"Yes" we answered.

"Well we'll meet in the lobby at 10 am. Bye guys" Rachel replied.

"Bye" we answered.

"She's cute" I said.

"Who is cute?" Blaine asks.

"Rachel, don't you guys think?" I said.

"She's not that bad" said Sam, I don't know why but that comment bother me. "But she's not my type"

"Why?" Finn asks.

"Because my thing is a one night and she is seems to be one of those girls who have serious relationships. Besides Puck likes her" He answered.

"What?" I exclaimed. I mean, why do you think I like her?" I asked.

"It's obvious that you like her" Ryder said "just look like you looked and how you did not want to leave.

"And what about you?" I asked him.

"What?" Ryder asks.

"It's obvious that you like Marley, you just looked at her and you'll blush and you didn't wanted her to leave ether" I say pointing out the obvious.

"SO you admit you didn't want Rachel to leave" Sam said.

"Yes, happy? I like her" I said at last.

"Okay, okay, let's go home" Finn said standing up.

And that we did. Throughout the night I couldn't stop thinking about those eyes, and just wanted time to pass quickly just so I can see her again.

* * *

 _ **Rachel POV**_

After leaving McDonald's we went to see the apartment and the agent was already there. All the way Marley did not stop talking about the boys, especially Ryder. Although I cannot deny that Puck caught my attention, of course that I would never tell Marley that, otherwise she wouldn't leave me alone.

reaching the building we find the agent and she let us go up to see the apartment on the fifth floor 5C, it is very spacious, with a very large living/dining room, a spacious kitchen divided from the living room by a breakfast bar, three bedrooms and two bathrooms, laundry room (thank God), and parking included in case I want to bring my car from Lima.

After seeing the apartment, I loved it, so we talk to the agent and sign the papers and it will be ready for me at the end of the week. After Marley and I went back to the suite to rest.

"Marley can you calm down? You have 2 hours talking about them, and turn down your emotion. God!" I exclaimed.

"As if you weren't excited to meet Puck?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

"What?" I said acting innocent. "Of course not, I didn't even set my eyes on him"

"Yeah right" She said sarcastically. "And I'm Melissa Benoist"

"You're very good singer. You should study music when you leave high school and become a singer, you're very good, you know?" I said, changing the subject.

"And who said that is not what I plan to do?" She replied smiling. "And don't try to change the subject, and talk. You know you can trust me"

 _Great_ -I thought, and take a deep breath.

"Okay, I admit I think he's cute and I like him, but it's not going to happen between us and you know it" I said.

"And why not? You're cute, he's cute and you would make a nice couple" She said.

"Yes, but I just got out of a relationship of two years Marley" I said sadly "I don't plan on having a relationship in a long time, not after what happened with Brody and Santana"

"Rachel, you cannot think like that. Yeah, what happened was horrible, but you can't just not go out and meet boys" Marley said.

"Marley, it's easy for you to say but right now I can't trust anyone anymore, not that way at least"

"Well, if you don't try, you will never know whether or not you can be truly happy" Marley said.

"You know what? We better go to sleep, tomorrow we have a tour" I said walking to my room.

"YEAH!" Marley exclaimed "Good night"

"Good night, Marley"

I closed the door to my room and went to the bathroom to take a shower, then I put on my pajamas and got into bed. All the time thinking of Puck.

 _I don't know what to do, I just met him and I can't stop thinking about him. This is wrong, I shouldn't be thinking about him when I just got my heart broken. Although Marley's right, I shouldn't let what Brody and Santana did become so important that I can't try to move on._

 _God just give me a sign, what do I do?_

* * *

 _ **SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT… BUT HERE IS IT… HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**_


	7. New Friendships

**Glee does not belong to me...**

* * *

 **New Friendships**

* * *

 _ **Rachel POV**_

The next day Marley and I were getting ready early, I decided to wear something comfortable. _'We'll probably spend all day around'_ \- I thought. So I chose a black wrap over skirt, a white and black striped cropped cotton top and a gray jacket, with ankle boots of the same color. I decided to wear my hair in a ponytail and put just a little mascara and lip gloss.

After I finished getting ready, I left my room and sat in the lounge to wait for Marley. I decided to enter my Facebook and check my notifications, and it turns out that both Brody as Santana filled my profile with messages and videos of songs for forgiveness. _God, what am i going to do with these two?_ -I thought.

Just as I was about to delete all their messages, Marley left her room, wearing a short yellow summer dress, and beige sandals and her hair loose with one of those hats that she likes so much.

"Are you ready?" I ask her.

"Yes, I was just checking my Facebook and it turns out that the unmentionable have my profile full with videos and photos about forgiveness" I said a little annoyed.

"Why don't you just block them? That way they can't publish anything on your profile anymore" Marley suggested.

"That's a very good idea, but I'll do it when we come back because we have to go" I say standing up.

"Okay, let's go. I want to see Ryder already" she said smiling.

"Trust me, I know"

We left our suite and took the elevator to the lobby, where we saw that the guys were already waiting for us, as we approached them, I took a noticed of what Puck was wearing. He was dressed in dark jeans, a black T-shirt and a Leatherman jacket and sports shoes, and let me tell you it was a very good view. _Sexy._ ─I thought. When we reach them greet them with a kiss on the cheek and when I got to Puck, I swear I felt butterflies in my stomach. _God this should not be happening_. ─I thought.

"Good morning guys" Marley and I said.

"Good morning". They responded at the same time, making us laugh.

"Are you ready?" Puck asks us.

"Yeah, let's go" I replied.

"We'll meet with Sara and my girlfriend Quinn in Central Park, Okay?" Finn said.

"Sure" Marley and I responded at the same time.

"Alright, let's go" Blaine said.

As we walked we were joking and getting to know more, I discovered that Puck is 22, and her sister is 18, Sam and Blaine are 20 years old, Ryder is the baby of the group with 19 and Finn is the oldest with 23 years, they told us they met through their manager, who is like a father to them. I began to realize as we approached Central Park that we had divided into three groups, Marley went ahead with Ryder, then Sam, Finn and Blaine and Puck and I were last, _How convenient_. ─I thought.

"So tell me about yourself" Puck said.

"Well, what can I say...? Mm... I'm 19, I turn 20 on December 18, I lived all my life in Lima, Ohio..." I was saying.

"Really?" he interrupted me. "I'm from Ohio, but moved once I graduated" He said.

"Wow, what a small world" I said smiling.

"Yeah, right?" He said smiling as he looked into my eyes. "Well, keep going..."

"Okay" I laughed "As I said, I'm from Lima, my father is Hiram Berry, my mother is Shelby Corcoran Berry" I said.

"Wait..." he interrupted again "Your father is Hiram Berry?" I nodded. "Hiram Berry? The owner of the hotel chain _**HS &RM**_? That Hiram Berry?" He asks surprised.

"Mm... yes and my mom is Shelby Corcoran Berry, a former Broadway actress, and now she's a professor of dramatic arts in Ohio... and she was the one who inspired me to want to be an actress, either Broadway or television, you know? When I was little I used to go with her to rehearsals and see her on stage, and that was all I wanted, so I auditioned for NYADA and I got a scholarship" I finished talking.

"It's a very nice story, and I'd like to hear you sing someday" He said

"Sure, but with the only condition that sing with me" I answer.

"All right, it's a promise" he said, smiling.

We were approaching the park when I noticed that there were two girls waving to our group from afar, a petite with chestnut long hair and a slightly higher blonde and short blonde hair.

When we were a few meters from them, the blonde girl started running towards us while the other girl was walking, when the blonde came to our side she threw herself over Finn and kissed him on the mouth. _Well, I guess that's his girlfriend_. ─I thought. After they stopped kissing Finn introduce of to the girls.

"Quinn, Sara this is Rachel and Marley, we met at McDonald's and decided to be their tour guides" Finn said smiling. "This is Quinn, she is my beautiful girlfriend and this is Sara, Puck sister" He finished saying.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you" Quinn said shaking our hands.

"Nice to meet you, too" I said.

"Same here, you're very pretty" Marley said

"Thank you" Quinn replied.

"Sara, Rachel's also going to NYADA, that's why we wanted you to meet, that way nether of you will be alone on their first day" Puck said.

"Noah, you know I can take care of myself, right? I don't need to always be protected" Sara said looking at Puck "But either way, it would be great to have a friend in an unfamiliar place" she said smiling at me.

"Well, same here and I would love to be your friend" I replied. "And sorry for my curiosity but did you call him Noah?" I ask curious.

"That's my name" Puck said scratching his neck "Noah Puckerman"

"May I call you Noah?" I asked "Because Puck reminds me of a fairy ... If you don't mind of course" I said.

"Sure, no problem" He said staring into his eyes.

"Really?" Sara asked surprised "Just like that, you're letting her call you Noah? If I remember correctly you only allowed mom, grandma and I to call you that" she said looking at him expectedly.

"Yes, I don't mind" Noah said.

* * *

 _ **Puck POV**_

I don't know what this girl has, but I really don't care that she calls me Noah, on the contrary I want her to keep calling me that, and I don't know why. When I was in high school whoever called me Noah ended in a dumpster, but this girl... there's something about her ...

After the girls met Quinn and Sarah we decided to go have breakfast. We went to a cafe near the park and had to join two tables so we could all sit together, after we all had our breakfast, we begin to know each other better.

"So Sara what's will be you mayor?" Rachel asked.

"Acting, although I'll take some singing lessons because I like to sing, but my main focus is to be an actress" Sara replied smiling. "And you? What's your mayor?" she asks.

"Music and Acting, I would love be an actress on Broadway" Rachel said smiling.

"Wow, really? I'd be great to be friends with a Broadway star" Quinn said.

"I'm still not a Broadway star" Rachel said smiling. "But my dream is to be Fanny in Funny Girl" she said with a dreamy look.

"Well, I think if you put your mind to it, you'll make it" Marley said holding her hand.

"Marley is right, if you put your mind to it, nothing will stand in your way" I said looking into her eyes.

"Thank you" He said smiling at me.

* * *

 _ **Marley POV**_

While we were eating breakfast Ryder began to talk to me because he said he wanted to know me better.

"So, how long are you staying in New York?" he ask me.

"Only for the summer" I said. "I have to go home a week before school begins"

"Oh" He said somewhat disappointed. "I thought you were staying longer"

"No ... but I'll return for the Christmas holidays, and maybe some weekends" I told him.

"Really? Great, i really want to get to know you, I think you're a very nice and goodhearted girl" he said smiling.

"Thank you" I said blushing.

 _Wow... this summer really bringing very good things, too bad I can't stay for long._ ─I thought sadly.

* * *

 _ **Rachel, Marley and Noah's outfits are on Polyvore. I hope you like it! And I's sorry for the wait…**_

 _ **Xoxoxoxo…**_


	8. Voice of an Angel

**Voice of an Angel**

 _ **Puck POV**_

After breakfast, we took the girls on a tour, we spent the whole morning walking and taking pictures and joking, and I must say that I like Rachel more and more with every second we spend together. Around 3 o'clock we called Sheldon to pick us up and show the girls our house. It took about 45 minutes to get to THE MANSION and the girls were left with their mouths open.

Our house, or as we call it THE MANSION, is a two stories, cream colored with light brown stone walls, with a garage for two vehicles, surrounded by lawn and many trees around to give us privacy of the paparazzi. But yeah, just by seeing it on the outside, the girls are surprised.

 _Wait until they see it from the inside._ -I thought.

And as I imagined they were even more surprised.

"Guys, your house is great" said Marley.

¨We call it THE MANSION¨ Ryder said smiling.

¨Well, it's amazing¨ Rachel said, still amazed.

¨Well, then, let me show you the house¨ said Sam in the voice of a television host, which made the girls laugh. ¨To the right we have our living room, and as you can see it is very spacious with a beautiful fireplace, in the background as you can see there are two doors, the right leads to the garage and the left to the music room¨ He said making the girls keep laughing.

¨If you follow me please¨ said Blaine ¨to the left of the entrance we have the dining room, at the back there is a door that leads to the kitchen¨ He said in a host voice.

¨And at the back we have the stairs that leads to the second floor, and the kitchen¨ Ryder said smiling.

¨And this girls is our first floor¨ Finn said, hugging Quinn.

¨Wait till you see the rooms, they are amazing¨ Sara said excitedly.

¨How many rooms do you guys have? ¨ Rachel asks.

¨We have 7 rooms, one for each one of us and two for guests¨ -I replied.

¨Wow... it's amazing¨ Replied Rachel, smiling at me.

-Well, I don't know about you guys but I want to hear how a certain person sings, that promised to sing for me¨ I said looking at Rachel.

¨Really? Now¨ Rachel said shyly and blushing.

¨Yes! Marley exclaimed. -We should all sing, that way we can have a little more fun¨ She says smiling. ¨I'll go first!¨ She exclaims, running to the music room.

We all followed her and found her sitting on the piano when she started singing a song by Britney Spears.

 _Notice me, take my hand._

 _Why are we strangers when_

 _our love is strong_

 _why carry on without me_

 _ **Chorus:**_

 _Everytime I try to fly I fall_

 _Without my wings, I feel so small_

 _I guess I need you baby_

 _And everytime I see you in my dreams_

 _I see your face, it's haunting me_

 _I guess I need you baby._

 _I may have made it rain,_

 _Please forgive me_

 _But my weakness caused you pain_

 _And this songs my sorry._

 _At night I pray_

 _That soon your face will fade away._

 _Chorus:_

 _And everytime I try to fly, I fall_

 _Without my wings, I feel so small_

 _I guess I need you baby_

 _And everytime I see you in my dreams_

 _I see your face, you're haunting me_

 _I guess I need you baby_

¨Wow...¨ Ryder whisper ¨You sing beautifully¨ He says looking her straight in the eyes.

 _Someone is falling in love, and fast._ -I thought.

¨Thank you¨ Marley said, blushing. ¨Who's next? ¨ She asks.

¨Us¨ Said Blaine, standing up and pointing at Sam.

¨This song is what you would call ´ _Guilty Pleasure´_ ¨ Sam said in quotes, when the song started, and we yell and got up to dance and sing with them.

 _(_ **Blaine** _/ Sam /_ _ **Both**_ _/_ _All_ _)_

 **You put the boom boom into my heart,**

 **you send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts.**

 **Jitterbug into my brain,**

 **goes bang bang bang till my feet do the same.**

 _But something's bugging me_

 _something ain't right_

 _my best friend told me_

 _where you were last night._

 _Left me sleeping_

 _in my bed._

 _I was dreaming_

 _but I should've been with you instead._

 _Wake me up before you go go,_

 _don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo._

 _Wake me up before you go go,_

 _I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high_

 _Wake me up before you go go,_

 _'cause I'm not planning on going solo._

 _Wake me up before you go go,_

 _take me dancing tonight._

 _I wanna hit that high..._

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, Baby_

 _ **Cuddle up baby,**_

 _ **move in tight.**_

 _ **We'll go dancing tomorrow night.**_

 _ **It's cold out there**_

 _ **but it's warm in bed.**_

 _ **They can dance,**_

 _ **we'll stay home instead.**_

 _Wake me up before you go go,_

 _don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo._

 _Wake me up before you go go,_

 _I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high_

 _Wake me up before you go go,_

 _'cause I'm not planning on going solo._

 _Wake me up before you go go,_

 _take me dancing tonight._

 _Wake me up before you go go,_

 _'cause I'm not planning on going solo._

 _Wake me up before you go go,_

 _take me dancing tonight._

 _Wake me up._

 _ **Rachel POV**_

While the guys were singing we were all dancing and singing with them, and when we finished we laughed and applauded them.

¨That was very funny guys¨ Sara said ¨But it's time for me to show you how it's done¨ She says taking a microphone.

"Oh yeah..." Quinn said. ¨Show them how is done Sara...¨

 _Hold on cause I'm letting go_

 _I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo_

 _I'm gonna give you some till you want some more_

 _Cause all I see is an open door_

 _And I see where it's leading me_

 _All of this energy, been bottled up way too long_

 _It's powerful, powerful_

 _You see what I'm getting at_

 _I'm ready for all of that_

 _If I'm not a star, you're blind_

 _I've got rings on my fingers_

 _And glitter in my hair_

 _I bought a one-way ticket_

 _And I just got here_

 _I'm gonna run this town_

 _Run this town_

 _I'm gonna run this town_

 _Run this town_

 _I've got high heel stilettos_

 _And I'm kicking in doors_

 _And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for_

 _I'm gonna run this town_

 _Run this town_

 _I'm gonna run this town_

 _Run this town tonight_

 _I'm climbing high but there ain't no net_

 _You like to see me jump a bit_

 _Well everyday's just like Russian roulette_

 _I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets_

 _Cause I'm tired of second best_

 _Tired of doing this_

 _Tired of hypocrites_

 _Twisted like licorice_

 _I'm crushing them in my fist_

 _Hushing their ignorance_

 _You had your chance, now's mine_

 _I've got rings on my fingers_

 _And glitter in my hair_

 _I bought a one-way ticket_

 _And I just got here_

 _I'm gonna run this town_

 _Run this town_

 _I'm gonna run this town_

 _Run this town_

 _I've got high heel stilettos_

 _And I'm kicking in doors_

 _And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for_

 _I'm gonna run this town_

 _Run this town_

 _I'm gonna run this town_

 _Run this town_

 _Tonight, nothing's standing in my way_

 _There's no obstacles anymore_

 _In a minute, I'll be on my way_

 _To the moment I've been waiting for_

 _I've got rings on my fingers_

 _And glitter in my hair_

 _Bought a one-way ticket and I just got here_

 _I'm gonna run this town_

 _Run this town_

 _I'm gonna run this town tonight_

 _I've got rings on my fingers_

 _And glitter in my hair_

 _I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here_

 _I'm gonna run this town_

 _Run this town_

 _I'm gonna run this town_

 _Run this town_

 _I've got high heel stilettos_

 _And I'm kicking in doors_

 _And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for_

 _I'm gonna run this town_

 _Run this town_

 _I'm gonna run this town_

 _Run this town_

 _I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run_

 _Run this town_

 _I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run_

 _Run this town tonight_

 _Run this town, run this town tonight_

 _I'm gonna run this town, run this town tonight_

 _(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)_

While Sara sang I realized that in certain parts of the song she was looking at Sam,

 _Could it be that she likes him_ -I thought. That would be epic ...

¨And that is how it's done¨ Sara said handing the microphone to Finn.

¨Ok, Ryder I think we should really show them how it's done¨ Finn said smiling at Ryder.

¨Let's do it¨ Ryder said, standing up.

¨Follow my lead¨ Finn said.

 **(Finn** / _Ryder_ / _**Both**_ **)**

 **Standing in the rain  
With his head hung low  
Couldn't get a ticket  
It was a sold out show.  
Heard the roar of the crowd  
He could picture the scene.  
Put his ear to the wall  
Then like a distant scream.  
He heard one guitar  
Just blew him away  
Saw stars in his eyes  
And the very next day.  
**  
 _Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store  
Didn't know how to play it  
But he knew for sure  
That one guitar  
Felt good in his hands.  
Didn't take long to understand.  
So he started rockin' ain't never gonna stop_

 _ **Gotta keep on rockin'**_

 _Someday he's gonna make it to the top.  
_  
 _ **And be a Juke Box Hero, got stars in his eyes  
**_  
 _He's a Juke Box Hero.  
Yeah _

_**Juke Box Hero, got stars in his eyes  
Juke Box Hero, he'll come alive tonight.**_

( **Yeah** ) _**He's gotta keep on rockin'  
**_  
 **He just can't stop**

 **He just can't stop  
**  
 _ **Gotta keep on rockin'**_

 **That boy has got to stay on top**

 _ **He's got a real Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes.  
He's a Juke Box Hero**_( **Yeah** )  
( _Just one guitar_ ) _**Juke Box Hero with stars in his eyes  
Yeah, he's a Juke Box Hero  
Juke Box Hero  
Juke Box Hero his got stars in his eyes  
Stars in his eyes.**_

¨I'm sorry to inform you guys, but that's how you rock n roll¨ Ryder said.

¨You know guys, I'm tired. Tired of believing that only men can sing and that women are not that important¨ Quinn said, standing up.

¨Babe, you know that's not true¨ Finn said, approaching to her.

¨It doesn't matter if you are not like that, but I'm going to show you how wrong man are¨ She said, taking a microphone. ¨Men are lost without women¨ She said as the music started.

 _This is a man's world, this is a man's world  
But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

 _You see, man made the cars to take us over the road_  
 _Man made the trains to carry heavy loads_  
 _Man made electric light to take us out of the dark_  
 _Man made the boat for the water, like Noah made the ark_

 _This is a man's, a man's, a man's world_  
 _But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

 _Man thinks about a little baby girls and a baby boys_  
 _Man makes then happy 'cause man makes them toys_  
 _And after man has make everything, everything he can_  
 _You know that man makes money to buy from other man_

 _This is a man's world_  
 _But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

 _He's lost in bitterness  
Has lost, lost somewhere in this loneliness_

¨I love you, honey¨ Finn said, reaching up to hug her.

¨I know, and I love you¨ Quinn said, smiling at him.

¨Okay¨ Noah said after we stopped applauding. ¨I think you cannot escape from this anymore Rachel¨ He said, looking at me.

I sighed.

¨Okay fine¨ I said raising my hands, ¨but you have to sing with me, you promised¨ I said smiling.

¨Deal¨ He said smiling. ¨What do you want to sing?¨ He asks.

¨Do you know _'Need You Now'_ from Lady Antebellum?¨ I asked walking towards the microphone.

 **Puck POV**

¨Actually I do¨ I said taking my guitar. ¨Whenever you are ready¨ I told her. She nodded so I started playing.

 _Rachel_ / **Noah** / _**Both**_

 _Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.  
_ _ **And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**_ _ **  
**_ _For me it happens all the time._

 _ **It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_

 **Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
** _ **And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
**_ **For me it happens all the time.**

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
_ **And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
** _ **And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_

I swear that when Rachel started to sing I felt like she transported me to another world, she has the voice of an angel. Perfect, soft, this girl makes me feel things that I didn't think I would be able to feel, not after all I've been through in my life, but now singing with her makes me see that there are good things in life, I will do everything possible to earn her trust.

 _I really like her._ -I thought.

* * *

 _ **I recommend that while they're singing the songs you look for the videos on YouTube, so that you get an idea of things.**_

 _ **Songs list:**_

 _ **Glee – Everytime (Full Performance)**_

 _ **Glee – Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (Full Performance)**_

 _ **Lucy Hale – Run This Town (Clean Version)**_

 _ **Glee - Jukebox Hero (Full Performance)**_

 _ **Glee – It's A Man's World (Full Performance)**_

 _ **Glee – Need You Now (Full Performance)**_

 _ **And that's all, I hope you like the chapter, leave me your comments...**_

 _ **YMGH…**_


	9. Explaining

Hi!!

I'm sorry that this isn't an update... I just wanted to tell you the reason I haven't updated in such a long time...

First and more importantly... my laptop died... and that's the main reason why I haven't updated... and thrust me I want to update but it's super difficult to watch an episode and then edit at the same time on my phone.

Second... as you know I'm a med student. And in my country we do a pre internship before the last year of med school (the last year of med school here is a intern year where med students rotate 7 different areas of medicine) and so I was doing my pre internship. But now I have a lot of free time but unfortunately I don't have a computer to edit.

I want to finish each and everyone of my stories so that I can start with new ones... I have a bunch of drafts of New ideas but I can't do anything without my computer.

So until I have a new computer all my stories will be on pause.

And I promise as soon as I get a new one I will come back... But until then there isn't much I can do.

See you soon,

 ** _Xoxo YMGH_**.


End file.
